


Concerts & Constellations

by GrieverBitMyFinger



Series: Concerts & Constellations [1]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Punk, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Art, Artist!Newt, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Cuddling & Snuggling, Depressed Thomas, Depression, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Music, Musician!Thomas, Newt and Sonya are siblings, Newt has a lip ring, Newt has a sleeve, Oops, Oral Sex, Piercings, Public Sex, Tattoos, Thomas and Teresa are Twins, Thomas has a tattoo, Thomas has red streaks in his hair, sex later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 19:35:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7374643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrieverBitMyFinger/pseuds/GrieverBitMyFinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knows that life is filled with good days and bad days.<br/>Thomas' life seems to be filled with the latter of the two, and he's not sure how to deal with it anymore, until he meets a cheeky, blond boy with a lip ring, who shows him that maybe there are some good things left. Like concerts and constellations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Concerts & Constellations

There are times when nothing matters,  
The world is crumbling, falling apart brick by brick, until you're left exposed.  
No walls left to protect you, no hero there to save you.  
Only cold air and darkness.

It may be solely cause by a traumatic event, or maybe you've just hit your breaking point.  
Whatever it is, it hurts like hell.

A numbness sets in, and there's nothing left to feel.  
You're more alone than you ever have been before, even if you're surrounded by all your friends, something's simply missing.  
Those are the moments when you want nothing more than to give up.

Other times are dull and grey, lifeless.  
Empty and colourless, an endless loop of the same story.  
Stuck on the same act over and over again, with a seemingly never ending plot.  
Or at sometimes, no plot at all.

Same words spoken, same promises broken.  
Days seem to drag by.  
Clearly the most irritating moments of your life happen on those days, as it seems people will never stop making the same mistakes.

But those days don't matter, because every once in a while you're reminded of why you're still fighting.  
Those moments are rare, and should never be taken for granted.  
Sometimes they only last a few hours, sometimes the whole day, if you're lucky they'll last longer, but sometimes they only linger for mere minutes.

Maybe everything isn't alright, but in those moments, it certainly feels like it.  
The ability to let go is non-existent for most, but every once in a while, something good happens, and you forget everything around you.  
The night of the Bring Me The Horizon concert was one of those nights.

Because that was the night I met someone, someone who I never knew would change my life.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'll probably be posting the first chapter sometime next week.  
> Later on it'll tie in with my one shot 'I Fell In Love With The Boy At The Rock Show'.  
> And just so everyone knows most of the chapters will be titled after songs, so if it sounds like a FOB song title, it probably is.


End file.
